


Uh Oh

by rubysreign



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, artist!chuck, im pretty sure this is too short to even be considered a drabble, model!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubysreign/pseuds/rubysreign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky had told him not to post that ad up on Craigslist; she said he’s only going to get responses from creepy old men that were going to kidnap him. And honestly Chuck had a sinking feeling she was right, but he needed a model for his art preview that was coming up a lot sooner than he’d expected, and this was the easiest way to find one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uh Oh

Becky had told him not to post that ad up on Craigslist; she said he’s only going to get responses from creepy old men that were going to kidnap him. And honestly Chuck had a sinking feeling she was right, but he needed a model for his art preview that was coming up a lot sooner than he’d expected, and this was the easiest way to find one.

 

And holy shit he’s definitely glad he chose not to listen to his best friend this time.

 

The man was already hot _with_ clothes on (and Chuck would know after staring at him with wide eyes while he stood outside his apartment). He still had pants on for fucks sake and he could already feel the warm blush creep up to his cheeks from his chest.

 

And when Michael undoes his belt and slides his jeans down, it feels like he’s doing it in slow motion and Chuck knows he’s staring, but fuck, he always has had a thing for toned thighs.

 

He didn’t know his jaw was practically brushing the floor until Michael’s undressed completely and he looks up at Chuck, who’s sitting behind his easel, pencil in mid air. Then he hears his teeth click together and the blush that was already developing blooms across his cheeks and burns.

 

But Chuck can’t seem to say anything and he can’t stop staring. Then the corners of Michael’s lips quirk up, and he’s smirking at him.

The lead on Chuck’s pencil breaks when it hits the ground, and suddenly he’s not so sure he should have discarded Becky’s advice.

 

“Is there a certain position you’d like me in?” Michael says, keeping the smirk plastered on his stupidly handsome face.

 


End file.
